Ninja of the Modern World
by Bloodspell
Summary: Are there two Narutos? Heck no! Then what's wrong with this picture? Could all those games about ninjas be real? Please R&R! Writing Postponed due to lack of ideas. Sorry.
1. Uzumaki Naruto?

_Chapter 1- "…Uzumaki Naruto?"_

Shinto Naruto was just another kid. He never knew his parents, and he lived with his grandparents, but he knew tons of kids like that. He had whisker-like marks on his face, but they were just birthmarks. Sure, he didn't do very well on tests, but he tried his hardest all the time. He was just another kid, wasn't he?

* * *

"So, who can answer the question?" The teacher asked. 

Naruto studied the board, but he couldn't make hide nor hair of the problem. All he saw was lots of marks. He went back to making origami people out of his textbook. "Shinto Naruto!" a voice called.

Naruto stood up immediately. He knew that tone meant he was needed for the problem. "Y-yes?" he asked. "Answer the problem." The teacher said in a harsh voice. A hush fell over the classroom, and Naruto tried to find a answer. _I can't figure it out! Better go a different route._ He thought.

"I don't see a problem with it." Naruto said.

The teacher shook his head. "Naruto! Figure out the answer, or you're expelled from school!"

Naruto gasped. Always the trump card. He knew the teacher poked that stick at him in the past for fun, but this time, he meant it. "Umm…" He started. He swallowed his pride. "9?"

The teacher shook his head again. "Naruto. You'd be a great businessman is you rented out the empty space in you're head for cash. Leave, and never return." All eyes followed Naruto. He picked up his bags and left. He didn't even bother sticking around to say good-bye to his friends, or what few friends he had.

* * *

Naruto wandered through the streets of Tokyo. His "empty" mind went through thoughts of what his grandparents would think. _"What you got expelled?"_ That's how it all started. Then he thought of how his grandparents would do next. He began to smile as he took turns with each grandparent, who would kill him a different way every time. _What am I thinking? My grandparents are nice! They won't, disown you or anything! What are you thinking Naruto!_ He thought to himself, laughing.

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!" Naruto's grandpa said, throwing him out of the house. _That's what you thinking._ Naruto thought. He started walking down the street, and then he saw his friend. 

Komihita Hinata was his best friend in school. He knew she had a crush on him, but other than that, she was the best friend he could think of. "Hey Naruto!" She called. He couldn't eve _fake_ a smile. "What's wrong? I didn't see you after school!" She said.

"I got thrown out of school." Naruto said, looking up at her, "But no big loss," he didn't need to fake a smile now, "the teachers are such jerks."

Hinata smiled, "Well… If you say so, Naruto. Hey, why don't you come home with me?" She began to blush, "You can work in my dad's general store. That way you won't be homeless, or without work!" Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Hinata."

* * *

They walked down the last street. His stomach growled, and his legs ached. "Where _is_ your house anyways?" Naruto asked. Hinata pointed to the store at the end of the street. **Komihita General Store**, the store's sign read. "We live on the second floor." Hinata explained. 

"Hey Hinata! You brought Naruto? That's great, let's go tell sensei!" A boy yelled at the end of the street. "Hey Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! You remember me?" The boy yelled again.

_Uzumaki Naruto? Why do I know that name?_ Naruto thought.

"Go away, Choji!" Hinata yelled, she grabbed Naruto's hand, and ran towards the store. The fat boy tried to intercept her, but hetripped over something. _Probably from weight._ Naruto thought. Hinata opened the door to the store when she got there, pulled Naruto in with her, then closed it.

Naruto was hungry, his legs ached, and his mind ran that name through its vast memory. "Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered to himself.

The name echoed through his head. _Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto…_


	2. Choji's Secret Move: Truth or Fake?

_Chapter 2- "Choji's Secret Move: Truth or Not?"_

"Who was that?" Naruto asked, later at dinner, "That kid who was calling you in the street."

Hinata set her bowl down. "His name is Akimichi Choji. He's our obnoxious neighbor, who always rambles on about being ninja."

Naruto thought; Hinata put down his bowl as she was setting the table. "Why'd he call me 'Uzumaki Naruto'? Why'd he know my name in the first place?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shrugged. "Seems you're in his world too." She tried.

"Didn't we used to play ninja games when we were young?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "They were fun, but they weren't real."

"You remember that one time, when I was playing around, and then there were tons of me? Lots of copies?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded, "But it's just a game. We stopped doing that in 2nd grade. Don't tell me he's getting to you too!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, don't you remember what the teacher said?" He asked; he cleared his throat to imitate the teacher's voice, "'Naruto! Get in this classroom! And take your clones with you!'"

Hinata laughed, "That's exactly what she sounded like. But you don't really think she meant it, do you. She knew about our game, I just assumed she was playing around."

"Maybe…" Naruto said.

* * *

Later, Naruto was shown to where he would sleep by Hinata's mother. "And this is where you'll sleep." She said.

Naruto nodded, "That's for letting me stay here."

Hinata's mother smiled, "It's no problem, really. Now sleep well, my husband will work you to the bone."

* * *

Naruto tried to sleep, but the bed looked a lot comfier than it actually was, so he had a hard time falling asleep. He also heard a tapping on his window; he couldn't tell what it was. _This has to be better than living in the streets._ He thought. Then he heard a smash over at the window. Naruto jumped out of bed and ran over to the window. The window had been smashed, and by a rock. He looked out the broken window. Choji stood next to a pile of rocks. "Sorry!" He yelled softly, "I ran out of pebbles!"

"Choji! What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"You need to come over to my house! You believe me, right?" Choji asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You have to believe me Naruto! I can even prove it to you!" Choji said. _Oh yeah, the ninja thing again._ Naruto thought. He put his hands together in what Naruto saw as some sort of symbol. Choji quickly changed his hands into different symbols. He was so fast; Naruto couldn't see what he was doing. He finally stopped on one symbol. "_Multi-Size Jutsu_" He quickly turned into what Naruto thought was a giant cannonball. "Woah!" He said.

"Okay, okay. I believe you, but what about me?" Naruto asked.

Choji shrugged, "I dunno. You'll have to talk to sensei about that!"

"Turn yourself back to normal before someone sees you! Listen, when I get the chance, I'll try and come over. But if this is some prank, then you're dead!" Naruto said.

Choji grinned. "Thanks Naruto. Now get some sleep! You'll have to have your chakra at maximum tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah! Now go to bed Choji!" Naruto said, walking away from the window.


End file.
